six senses series
by crazy homo in space
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Hiei/Kurama.
1. smell

Kurama knows that Shiori can smell Hiei on his sheets. The scent is unmistakable- smoke, cedarwood, sex. It lingers long after the apparition leaves him, weaving itself into his clothing, his bedspread, his hair, his very skin. He wears it as he would expensive perfume.

It reminds him of home.

When the musk fades, notes of sandalwood slowly overwhelmed by rose and earth, it is only then that he allows himself to miss Hiei. But, without fail, a rainy midnight and an inviting open window will fill his lungs with fresh smoke.


	2. hearing

Over the years, Hiei had heard plenty of noises come from the redhead's delicate mouth. Kurama had scoffed in displeasure, and snarled out in anger. He'd chuckled in amusement, sighed with relief, and laughed in joy. More recently, he'd experienced Kurama's soft gasps of pleasure, and the throaty cry he gave when he reached completion.

They took in each other's presence in the witness of the moon and stars. Hiei's head rested in Kurama's lap. Warm fingers threaded through sweat-dampened black hair, stroking mindlessly in loving motions. Hiei's eyes were long closed, his body relaxed to the brink of sleep. But, just as he felt his consciousness fade, he was pulled awake by the subtle vibration of his partner's body.

A single red eye opened, the other closed against his lover's thigh. Kurama smiled fondly at his stirring, abandoning his hair in favor of running his fingertips along the fire demon's cheek and neck.

"Were you_ purring_, Kurama?" he asked, too placid to add any bite to his words.

Kurama only smiled mischievously, running his thumb over his partner's lips. "You're imagining things, Hiei."

The fox spirit yelped in surprise as sharp fangs dug into the pad of his thumb.


	3. touch

"Don't be afraid to touch me."

Kurama's instructions had been clear. Why was he hesitating? Moments ago, he couldn't keep his hands off of his partner. They had pawed at each other clumsily, the ripped fabric and clacking teeth reminding them that, in essence, they were both mere, inexperienced teenagers. Lust had fueled them to that point, and lust was all that Hiei knew.

But, now Kurama was bare and needy underneath him, arms splayed wantonly above his head. His hair fanned out, red as spilt blood against the white sheets his mother had surely picked out. Green eyes were clouded with primal desire, and rose-petal lips were swollen and glossy.

The forbidden child was unworthy of such beauty.

"It's alright."

The words broke him out of his trance. He must have been gawking. Kurama writhed beneath him. Shushing his partner with a slight surge of spiritual energy, Hiei let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, a warded hand falling onto Kurama's hip. The other hand joined it, and he swelled with possessive pride as the ethereal beauty in his hold arched into him.

It was then that he realized that his calloused fingers felt better on the silk of his lover's skin than wrapped around the cold metal hilt of his sword.


	4. taste

Kurama had applied the lip balm without a second thought. The winter months were harsh on his delicate human skin.

Hiei met him that night, just as he did every night that he spent among the humans. Never one for patience, Hiei greeted him with a hungry kiss, hands tearing at the night shirt he wore. Hiei's foreplay was always devastating, stealing his breath, raising his temperature, weakening his knees. Green eyes opened, however, as a hot tongue ran over his bottom lip and paused.

"What's the matter, Hiei?" Kurama asked breathlessly, needing the support of the wall to remain upright. Hiei seemed pensive, licking his lips and contemplating the taste.

"You taste different," Hiei stated plainly.

Realization lit up Kurama's eyes, and he ran his fingers along Hiei's ribcage. The fire demon shivered in response.

"Come closer. Let's see if you can guess what it is."


	5. sight

Beauty had not come easily into Hiei's life. Pain, however, flooded in like a summer rainstorm. He'd seen happiness, of course. His sister shone with light and love, but none of that was for him.

Then came Kurama.

The fox was an imprisoned mythical creature, wise beyond his appearance, yet bound by the abrasive ropes of humanity. Instead of steel bars, his prison was made of flawless skin and red hair that shone like the sun on the waves.

He knew pain.

Maybe that was what made his smile that much more precious?

The others were out. It had been just the two of them, rolling in the sheets of Kurama's hotel bed. They were both weary from battle, and Hiei's arm burned as he propped himself up above his bedmate. They had surely opened some unhealed wounds, but that hardly mattered. After allowing his breathing to regulate, he rolled off of his lover, reaching for his forgotten clothing. The humans would be back, and Hiei had no patience for Kuwabara's reaction, or the questions sure to follow.

Kurama made no such move.

"Lie with me," he urged, hair disheveled and sliding across his pillow as he arched, encouraging Hiei to stay with him just a while longer.

The fire demon glanced down and reached a warded hand out to stroke sweat-soaked strands of red hair out of weathered green eyes. It was then he realized that there was no prize for suffering. He was sure to die one day, regardless of the amount of pain he endured.

"Hm."

He reclaimed his spot on the bed, rolling Kurama onto his side with a simple stroke of the hip, and laid his arm across his waist.

This was a beauty that shone just for him, and he had no desire to let it go.


End file.
